Winging It
by Sahar-Chan
Summary: AU: Angel!Sasuke: After being demoted from his position on the most elite angelic squad in heaven, Sasuke is given the ridiculous task of watching over a mortal in the hope that she'd turn out to be The Eye. But, the chances of that happening are the same as him falling in love with her. None...right?


**This is my first attempt at an AU. I've always been kind of obsessed with angels. They're so magical! And, I had this idea of brooding angel Sasuke. I wasn't too sure about this and then I googled Angel!Sasuke and saw the images. I was instantly sold!**

 **A big thanks to my friend Ines for reading this chapter over. You're the best! So, here it is, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do own Naruto…NOT.**

 _ **Winging It: Chapter One**_

….

Sasuke didn't look up at Naruto when he landed next to him. The blond flared out his gold streaked white wings. Show-off.

"Save it, dope," he said.

"If by _it_ , you mean your life, then that's my plan. I know you're planning something and I'm telling you don't do it."

"You don't even know what I have in mind."

"I don't need to, since they always end up with me flying your half dead body to the Healers. Again!"

Sasuke just sighed. It wasn't like he would deny it. Yes, his plans always were a little reckless. But, they always panned out. The only risk he took was his own life which ceased to matted centuries ago.

"Just give me a month, Sasuke. Just a measly out of your life when you actually behave."

"I always behave…just not in the way angels want me to," he smirked.

Naruto didn't find this funny in the slightest. "I'm serious. Just give me a month and I can get you back on the squad. Meanwhile, go to the temple and get your instructions and-"

"And, what? Go follow around a human like a little lost puppy?"

"YES! That's exactly what you should do!" Naruto enthused.

"I'm not doing that, dope. I'm a Warrior not a Watcher." His mission in life was to track down demons and kill them. Not to babysit some human who might or might not be the Eye. Sasuke didn't even understand why angels haven't terminated the Watcher program yet. It was completely pointless.

Every century, a human was born on the earth with the ability to look into Hell itself. The angels looked for them and kept them safe while using them to spy on Hell and the high-level demons. They called them the Eye. This power remained dormant inside the human until it's triggered by something. Once triggered, the Eye's powers would become visible to all supernatural beings in the form of a red aura. And, since no one wants to be spied on –especially not scheming conniving demons, the Eye often became a target for demons of all sorts and would quickly be killed off.

In fact, in the last seven centuries, Angels were only able to save one Eye that wasn't even being watched.

Because of the dormant nature of the trait, there was no way to correctly identify the Eye at birth. But, the angels had developed a method to identify potential candidates. And, they placed guardians on them. They were called Watchers. And, Sasuke had just become one. They usually stayed hidden so they wouldn't tip off the demons on who the candidates were. Their main job was to keep an eye on the human until one of them came to their powers and become the Eye.

But, the odds of your charge being the Eye were astronomical. To Sasuke, the entire Watcher position was an unforgivable waste of resources that would have been better invested in killing demons.

"I just need a little time, Sasuke. For the first time in your miserable life, trust me!"

Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't stop pestering him about this until he agreed. "Fine. As a matter of fact, I'm supposed to go start duty next week. But, since I'm being such a good boy, I'll start today," he knew that his fake cheery tone grated on Naruto's nerves.

"Sasuke, I'm serious!"

"So, am I." Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I'm bored of being off duty. At this point, anything would be better than sitting on my ass all day, even following a human around." He had been on "vacation" for two weeks now. Without even a sparring session. He was absolutely spoiling for a fight.

"Wait, that means that you've already got the file on your charge."

"No, I'm just going pick a random human to follow around." His tone couldn't be drier.

"Well, who is it? Have you even looked?"

"No."

"You're not even curious?"

Sasuke just gave him a blank look.

"Fine, but, at least let me see."

Sasuke grunted. Naruto knew it was as close to a 'yes' as he was ever going to get. Sasuke took out a scroll from the bag slung across his back and handed it to Naruto.

The blond quickly opened it.

"Haruno Sakura." He read out loud. "Oh, she's a surgeon. You got a smart one, Sasuke, beautiful too. Sasuke, look!" He shoved the unrolled scroll right Sasuke's nose. Sasuke glanced down at the picture of a woman with pink hair and green eyes smiling up at the camera. He did indeed find her beautiful, intriguing even…for a human.

But, Naruto didn't need to know that.

"Hn."

"Heartless bastard," the blond muttered. "You know… she's beautiful, smart and she seems to be kind. And, you'll have to 'suffer' her company on a day to day basis for a month. You never know what could happen. Maybe, she'll finally bring the mighty Uchiha down and you'll fall in love with her."

Sasuke snorted.

"Never say never, Uchiha!"With that, the annoying blond spread his wings and flew off. A few minutes later, Sasuke did the same. Hovering above the hill he had been on, he slashed against the air with his katana creating a portal to the mortal world. He heisted for a second.

Naruto's last words echoed in his head. He shook his head to clear them out. Who was he kidding? The chances of him falling in love with anyone were as likely as his charge being the Eye. Slim to none.

With that fact in mind, Sasuke crossed through the portal.

* * *

Once he reached the mortal plane, Sasuke flew to the address mentioned in the file. He hovered in front of the window. Seeing as he was in the spiritual world, he was undetected by the human eye. The apartment of his charge was of a decent size, with floor to ceiling windows, and what he guessed was modern décor…or what he guessed was modern décor. He didn't really know. As a warrior, mainly dealt with demons and didn't have much contact with humans.

Even though the lights were off in the apartment, Sasuke guessed by the human essence he felt inside that she was home… But, there was something else. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he sensed another entity inside. A malevolent one. Whoever or whatever it was, they were trying to cloak their presence. It was a pretty decent job at cloaking. If he was a run of the mill Watcher, he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

But, being a member of the elite squads, he had long ago learned to pay attention to the slightest of essence. In most cases, it made the difference between life and death.

Thanks to being on the spiritual plane, Sasuke was able to fly straight through wall. He moved as silent as a shadow through the apartment. The closer he got to the bedroom, the stronger the evil presence got. He moved stealthily into the bedroom and that's when he saw it.

A Nightmare demon with two of his eyes closed and the third one glowing blue stood over the body of a woman on the bed. His furry body was crouched above the woman and his mouth was open allowing black saliva to dribble down to the floor. If the little growls coming out of him were any indication, this one was enjoying his little treat.

The woman on the other hand thrashed on the bed. Her pink hair lay lifeless and matted on the pillow. The bed sheets were soaked with the sweat and tears she'd shed as she whimpered helplessly.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had to deal with this kind of demon. It wasn't the first time he had seen a human suffer. He usually felt nothing aside from pity and the responsibility to save them. He'd formulate a plan and go about doing it. But, for some inexplicable reason, the sight of this particular woman in any kind of pain sparked a rage inside him that he hadn't felt in centuries.

He was straining not to run straight at the demon and cleave his head from his shoulders. But, he couldn't really do that.

Nightmare demons were one of the simple minded demons. They fed on other people's misery. This particular breed put their victims in a coma like state and induced nightmares featuring their worst fears and worries. Fun times! But, the thing about them was, if you killed a Nightmare demon before breaking off the connection they had with the victim, the victim would remain trapped in that nightmare until they die. The only way to break the connection was to take out the demon's third eye.

Sasuke really didn't want to lose his charge on the first day. He activated his Sharingan. His vision was bathed in red.

And, then, he saw it, the mental path between the demon and the human. It was a thin wispy black string that gave off a faint red glow. Sasuke usually waited

Like the predator that he was, Sasuke moved behind the demon and wrapped a hand around its neck. The little cretin's eyes snapped open. His clawed hands made a grab for Sasuke's in a vain attempt to break the angel's hold. The demon's claws dug into Sasuke's forearm causing rivulets of blood to run down and soak Sasuke's shirt sleeves. The Uchiha ignored it. The cuts would heal in no time anyway. As for the pain, he didn't mind it. If anything, he relished in it. It was, after all, one of the few things he could still feel.

The angel tightened his grip and enjoyed the way the demons eyes bugged out. The red glow faded from the link connecting the demon and his victim signaling the end of his feeding. But, the link itself remained.

However, the woman did stop tossing and turning.

"You can't be here," the slimy thing hissed and snapped his razor sharp teeth at him. "They told me you wouldn't be. You're not supposed to be here." He kept repeating it like it would somehow make Sasuke disappear.

Sasuke cocked his head. The matter of the fact was, he wasn't supposed to be here for another five days. Did someone tip off the demons? And, how the hell did they know they were even keeping an eye on this mortal?

"Who? Who told you?"

The demon growled and swiped at his hand again.

"You shouldn't be here!" With that choked scream, the demon's third eye glowed again more intensely.

The human woman screamed her back bowing off the mattress. Sasuke roared.

It was another nasty trick this breed had. They could absorb power in one powerful surge. It makes them powerful and a-bitch-and-a-half to kill for a couple of minutes. After that, they go through a hangover state when they're as weak as a new born puppy. So, it made them vulnerable. That was why they only used it in extreme circumstance.

But, there was another consequence to this, the one they feed on usually ended up dead. Wanting to get some answers but knowing he couldn't risk the woman any more than this –he didn't know why her pain physically hurt him, he pulled out a kunai out of his pouch…and stabbed the demon's third eye.

It screeched and the link with the woman snapped. She slumped back into the bed. Not wasting any more time, Sasuke pulled out the knife which was now covered with black blood and plunged it into the heart of the evil abomination.

As all demons did when they died, this one disintegrated into ash in Sasuke's arms. The angel didn't even pay attention to it. His eyes were riveted by the woman on the bed.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes mid-scream to find herself looking at brooding winged man.

She screamed some more.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **My friend says I have a thing for making Sakura suffer. That might or might not be true. I really hope you liked Angel!Sasuke because I sure do! I don't know if this is good or not. I just had to write it :P**

 **So, review? Please?**

 **Peace-out**


End file.
